honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - The Wolf of Wall Street
The Wolf of Wall Street is the 55th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert,''' Gilli Nissim,' Dan Murrell',' '''and' Andy Signore. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2013 black comedy biopic film The Wolf of Wall Street. It was published on April 15, 2014, shortly after the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 4 minutes 25 seconds long. It has been viewed over 14 million times. It is one of the most critically well-received Honest Trailers of all time - CinemaBlend described it as "probably one of, if not the best Honest Trailers they've ever assembled." Watch Honest Trailers - The Wolf of Wall Street on YouTube "The last film you'd ever want to watch with your grandparents, featuring an average of 3.16 "f*cks" per minute." '~ Honest Trailers - The Wolf of Wall Street Script From Martin Scorsese, the legendary director of that movie starring Leonardo DiCaprio (Gangs of New York')'', that other movie starring Leonardo DiCaprio ('''The Aviator), and also these movies starring Leonardo DiCaprio (The Departed and Shutter Island), comes The Wolf of Wall Street, starring Leonardo DiCaprio. Strap in for the last film you'd ever want to watch with your grandparents, featuring an average of 3.16 "f*cks" per minute. Max Belfort: F*cking thirty thousand f*cking dollars!...F*cking half-wits! Jordan Belfort: Beni-f*cking-hana?!...Absolutely f*cking not. Patrick Denham: F*ckety f*ck f*ck! But f*ck it; we can do better than that. Leonardo Di-f*cking-Caprio stars as a f*cking hot young rich guy who hangs out on f*cking yachts and has sex with f*cking models...basically Leonardo DiCaprio. Watch as he yells his way to an Oscar nomination (shows clips of Jordan Belfort yelling), and watch as the guy who stole Best Actor (Matthew McConaughey) stops by to pound his chest right in Leo's f*cking face. (shows Mark Hanna humming while beating his chest) F*ck you! Rejoice at the triumphant return of fat f*cking Jonah Hill, and recoil at the triumphant debut of his fat f*cking penis. Thrill as he tries to shed his image as the funny fat guy in comedies by becoming the funny fat guy in a Scorsese movie. Experience the film critics f*cking slammed for glorifying the lifestyle of a corrupt Wall Street stockbroker, even though he's a miserable, wife-beating drug addict who loses his business, family, and fortune. They do make Quaaludes look f*cking awesome, though (shows Jordan Belfort and Donnie Azoff on Quaaludes). Witness Scorsese break out every Scorsese-ism in the book, like a f*ck-ton of tracking shots; f*cking voice-over; f*cking freeze frames; multiple f*cking wives; having a huge f*cking hard on for New York City; and an ambitious criminal main character with a short temper, whose pride is ultimately his downfall. So settle in for a movie that's all about f*cking excess, from the three-hour run time to the f*cking cursing, to all the people in suits listening to Leo talk, to shots of those same people going f*cking nuts. Starring Two-Time Oscar Nominee Jonah Hill (as Donnie Azoff); F%*k Me (Margot Robbie as Naomi Lapaglia); How I Divorced Your Mother (Cristin Milioti as Teresa Petrillo); The Director of Iron Man (Jon Favreau as Manny Riskin); The Director of Her (Spike Jonze as Dwayne); The Director of The Princess Bride (Rob Reiner as Max Belfort); Shane (Jon Bernthal as Brad Bodnick); Coach Taylor (Kyle Chandler as Patrick Denham); Dallas Oscar Stealers Club (Matthew McConaughey as Mark Hanna); The Artist Formerly Known as Relevant (Jean Dujardin as Jean-Jacques Saurel); The Real Jordan Belfort (as Auckland Straight Line Host), because that guy deserves a f*cking break, right? F*ck; and Leonardo NoOscaro (Leonardo DiCaprio as Jordan Belfort), which is crazy when you think about all the other people who have Oscars, like Three 6 Mafia (Best Song for Hustle & Flow); Al Gore (Best Documentary Feature for An Inconvenient Truth); Cuba Gooding, Jr. (Best Supporting Actor for Jerry Maguire); Dean Pelton from Community (Jim Rash, Best Adapted Screenplay for The Descendants); Sookie (Anna Paquin, Best Supporting Actress for The Piano); Catwoman (Halle Berry, Best Actress for Monster's Ball); Marisa Tomei (Best Supporting Actress for My Cousin Vinny); Cher (Best Actress for Moonstruck); Nic Cage (Best Actor for Leaving Las Vegas); Mo'Nique (Best Supporting Actress for Precious); American Idol Quarterfinalist Jennifer Hudson (Best Supporting Actress for Dreamgirls); Katniss (Jennifer Lawrence, Best Actress for Silver Linings Playbook); Roberto Benigni, Twice! (Best Actor and Best Foreign Language Film for Life is Beautiful); and the movie Crash (Best Picture). for The Wolf of Wall Street was "The Wolf of F%@king Wall Street"]] The Wolf of F%@king Wall Street Jordan Belfort: Sell me this pen. It's the one DiCaprio used in Wolf of Wall Street. Boom, f*cking easy money right there. Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other movies featuring Leonardo DiCaprio including The Revenant, Inception and Titanic. They haven't produced Honest Trailers for any other Martin Scorsese films. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - The Wolf of Wall Street ''has a 98.2% approval rating from YouTube viewers. This video is one of the most critically well-received Honest Trailers ever. Reviews of this Honest Trailer were overwhelmingly positive, with many sites joining in the fun by using the f-word as much as possible in their write-ups about the video. The Huffington Post said the Honest Trailer was "pretty f---ing funny." JOE wrote the Honest trailer was "fu**ing brilliant" and full of "good-natured jibes." Slash Film declared the video was "super funny" and said "the best thing about the Screen Junkies’ Honest Trailers are that the crew behind them actually like the movies they’re parodying." The site praised the Honest Trailer for highlighting "much of what’s great about the movie while also poking fun at its pop culture relevance" CinemaBlend called the Honest Trailer "effing brilliant." The site also noted that The Wolf of Wall Street had been the recipient of copious internet memes, but that this Honest Trailer was the film's "greatest Internet honor yet." In the same article, CinemaBlend lauded the Honest Trailer as superior to the film's actual trailer: Probably one of, if not, the best Honest Trailers they've ever assembled. Make no mistake, this trailer picks apart the film as much as any other movie they've ever sent up the river... And yet, a trailer like this makes us love this movie even more, simply because it understands what makes the movie work and plays them up as valuable assets to the film's image. Serious trailers try to sell a movie based on their marketability, as well as their thematic content. Those are the trailers made to sell the movie as a commodity, not an entertainment experience. If you want a trailer that sells this movie as a humorous exercise in masterful film-making, that just happens to be replete with profanity, nudity, and loose living; then you may as well hit the Repeat button on this puppy and settle in for the night. (Mike Reyes, CinemaBlend) Production credits Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Gilli Nissim, Dan Murrell, and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Video: The Wolf of Wall Street gets the honest trailer treatment… and it’s just fu**ing great ' - JOE article * 'The Wolf Of Wall Street Honest Trailer Is Effing Brilliant '- CinemaBlend article * 'Watch the “Honest” Wolf of Wall Street Trailer '- Slate article * 'Honest Trailers Bleeps Thru Expletive Laced ‘The Wolf Of Wall Street’ ' - Uproxx article * 'LOL: ‘The Wolf of Wall Street’ Honest Trailer '- Slash Film article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:Biopic Category:Historical Category:2010s Category:Season 3 Category:Paramount Picture